This invention relates generally to the field of helmet-mounted visual display systems and more particularly to a novel helmet-mounted telescope incorporating a fiber optics light conducting means to display a magnified image of an acquired field of view to the wearer of the helmet.
In the operation of modern, high performance aircraft, the pilot is required to maintain control over numerous systems of the aircraft and to continuously visually acquire substantial amounts of information from those systems in order to operate his aircraft efficiently. A fighter pilot in a combat situation additionally must divide his attention between visual acquisition and identification of mission targets and the visual facets of normal aircraft control. It is therefore highly desirable that the pilot be able to visually identify a target, or otherwise maintain an external field of view, telescopically, with minimum changes of his line of sight.
The present invention provides an improved helmet, having particular utility to an aircraft pilot, which includes a helmet mounted telescope for improved visual target identification capability of the wearer/pilot. A small telescope objective lens, mounted on the helmet, produces a magnified image of the acquired field of view, which image is transmitted via a fiber optics link and is displayed on a helmet-mounted visor in the line of sight of the wearer/pilot.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved helmet, having particular utility by aircraft pilots.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved helmet including a telescope and related optics to display a magnified image of an acquired field of view to the wearer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a helmet including totally self-contained means for providing a pilot with "hands-off" telescopic vision capability.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of certain representative embodiments thereof proceeds.